Pride, Predjudice, Zombies and Rings
by jonathin.stuart
Summary: A crack fic involving character form several fandom.
1. Chapter 1

"I will never exchange my sword for a ring" Elizabeth Bennet said to her sister.

Suddenly a bright green light flashed. "I take offense to that!" Yelled a voice.

"Who are you?"

"I am Green Lantern and what you said offends me"

"How so?"

"I use a ring as my weapon"

"What do you do, throw it at people?"

"No but lets have a contest, we go kill unmentionables and whoever has the most wins."

"Agreed"

Later that day

Elizabeth stacked the last unmentionable in the yard. Her 21 zombies were sure to win. Then a shadow passed overhead. She looked up to see the green lantern carrying what looked like tens of thousands of the wretched beasts. He lowered them in a field near by and walked up to her.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid you cannot trade your sword for a ring." With that he flew away, leaving a zombieless England and a confused and upset girl.

 **A/N I bet that wasn't what my fans were expecting. Though it is hard to expect something when you don't exist. If you want any other stories or a continuing of this one ask in the Reviews, thanks.**

 **Walle Ras**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am back! I decided to upload another chapter of this story. Thanks I really appreciate all the reviews and favorites. Y'all are awesome. So now we see Elizabeth's opinion on armor.**

"So Elizabeth", Jane began, "What is your opinion on armor?"

"I think that armor is completely unnecessary and just exists for men to compensate for something.

"Wait Elizabeth... Remember what happened last time..."

"Well of course I do but surely I won't tick anyone else off."

"I wouldn't gamble on that", said a voice.

"Not again", moaned Jane as she left not wanting to see what was coming.

"Who are you?"

"I am Iron man and you insulted me and my armor and..."

"Lets not go there I do know you are compensating for something."

"I am not!"

"We both know that you are"

"Well I could beat your butt."

"Let us see"

The two rush at each other and strike. Elizabeth breaks her hand with the first punch, but then his armor goes wacko. It then stiffens.

"I apologies Miss Elizabeth for master Stark's behavior."

"What? Who is talking?", said a startled Elizabeth.

"It is I J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Are you going to tell Pepper?", moaned Iron man.

"Yes, master Stark, I will make sure that you survive mostly intact."

"Wait what is going on?", queried Elizabeth.

"Master Stark is leaving now.", replied J.A.R.V.I.S.

Iron man then flew away leaving a bewildered Elizabeth nursing a broken hand.

 **A/N I was talking about skills not whatever y'all are thinking right now. I am talking to you ZoraBriallen. I hope this chapter is as well received as the first. I hate to review hawk but when several hundred people read your story and only a few review? Well... Anyway for 3 reviews I will post a chapter. Have a great week!**

 **Walle Ras**


	3. Chapter 3

My life has been such a waste. First I live a nice life, but a wasteful one. Just being me. But it doesn't matter now, the dog I got on my eighth birthday is dead now, the time my father took me out shooting is but a memory, and all the time I spent building my body up is for naught. I died of cholera, not a pleasant way to die when all is said and done. But this, this is the what made my life a waste. In death a clawed my way up out of the grave. In death what was once a strong body became rotten flesh. But I am not done oh no. My dead self had gained a hankering for raw flesh, usually I feasted upon rabbits and small children but every once in a while I get a hankering for some real flesh, the flesh of an adult human. I usually succeeded and got my flesh, I still remember this one guy I ate. Him and his girl was by a lake. Once he saw me he tripped her and went running. Well, I just had to teach him a lesson. I took my rotten hat off to the lady, helped her up and went and had a nice lunch. That guy tasked a bit like jerky but when someone is a jerk I guess that is what they would taste like.

Anyway I am getting off track. I got that hankering again, so I headed for the Bennett manor house, I knew they had several young girls there and only one man, it would be easy to drag off one the servants or something. I tried and met with one of the girls. And then I knew that my life had been a waste, for me, who lead the charge into London, who managed to infect Ireland, who was the first gentleman zombie, had my head cut off. So, when you think that just because a household is weak just remember, girls like to hide weapons in their blouse.


	4. Chapter 4

WHEN CAPTAIN AMERICA THROWS HIS MIGHTY SHIELD!

Cpt. America stands tall and proud before hurling his shield.

ALL THOSE WHO STAND BEFORE HIM MUST YIELD!

It hacks the heads off of several zombies before returning to his hand.

UNLESS YOU'RE A PLANE OR A BOMB OR SOME ICE OR A BRAIN WASHED BUDDY OR A SPIDER-MAN OR A TANK ZOMBIE!

Cpt. America throws his shield again and it gets stuck in the neck of the tank zombie.

THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO YIELD AT ALL!

Cpt. America runs screaming and jumps in the arms of Sharon Carter. She dumps him unto the ground and takes out the zombie with one, precise head shot.

"Cpt. you are an embarrassment." Sharon sighs to the red, white and blue hero at here feet.

Captain America, on the other hand cannot say a word.

 **A/N**

 **There you go Howling2themoon! You asked for Cpt. America's shield and you get Cpt. America's shield. I aim to please anyone, so send in your ideas and suggestions, which thing you want crossed over, and well, anything but OCs I can create those thank you!**

 **Till Next time BE AWESOME!**


	5. Chapter 5

A zombie sat there staring at a pamphlet. He cocked his head in that particular way zombies do. After reading through it he went searching. Soon the zombie found what he was looking for. The infected went to a house and offered what he had found to the parent, 10 shillings. The parent looked at him quizzically. The zombie then passed the parent the pamphlet he had found. The parent read it and laughed before slamming the door in his face. The zombie sighed. His modest proposal had not worked.

 **A/N If anyone can tell me what pamphlet the zombie was reading can decide the next chapter! And get to be director for my new movie, Pong, The Movie.**


End file.
